Taxi a París
by AnotherCrazyUser
Summary: Una noche en un bar de Berlín demostrara que la línea entre el amor y el sexo es más delgada de lo que parece. ¿Podrías enamorarte de una prostituta? SwanQueen. ADAPTACIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

_Un saludo queridos unicornios y demás criaturas de cuentos de hadas, soy sólo otro usuario loco y estoy aquí para envolverlos con mi demencia. Primero que todo debo agradecer muchísimo a todos las personas que me dejaron review o mensajes privados. **Fer, Love Girl, galaxydragon, yinnebra, Parriccion, Sweet Bastard y nmhy** son un amor y no tengo palabras para expresar mi emoción al ver todo el apoyo que me han brindado._

_Respecto a un argumento bastante importante que expuso **Abriless...** pienso que eso es lo complicado de adaptar libros y no fics, la accesibilidad es mucho mayor cuando quien es dueño de la historia publica en FF. Por ejemplo, ¿qué tan probable es que John Green, Blue Jeans, Cassandra Clare y muchos otros autores famosos reciban unos cien mensajes pidiendo su permiso para adaptaciones? No sé ustedes pero se me hace difícil de imaginar, aunque en verdad es algo valido. La cuestión es que vengo de leer muchísimo de un fandom como Glee (¡Viva Faberry!...¿nadie, nadie?...ok :c) donde el 80% son adaptaciones y realmente cosas como estas no pasan a menudo, supongo que ahí es mi culpa por no pensarlo más detenidamente. _

_Respecto a un review que me dejo **Root the roth **creo que no es cuestión de pereza, es cuestión de compartir. Cuando algo nos gusta tendemos a hablarlo y mostrarlo a los demás, este es el caso. No tengo ningún problema con hacer mis propias historias, de hecho es algo que siempre me ha gustado pero como dije en mi nota anterior...hay momentos en los que historias que ya han sido contadas son perfectamente capaces de darle vida a una nueva. Así que discrepo contigo en eso. _

_He averiguado algunas cosas al respecto del fic y después de buscar en FF descubrí que la autora de la adaptación de Glee (la cual leí y fue mi primer acercamiento al libro) también la había eliminado o quizás se la habían retirado no deja de parecerme raro pero el pasado en el pasado, ahora vamos con algo nuevo._

**_Esta es una ADAPTACIÓN de la maravillosa Ruth Gogoll y al igual que los personajes de OUAT NO me pertenece, debo agregar que para que las personalidades cuadraran he hecho bastantes cambios por lo que espero que les guste._**

**_Los dejo leer con tranquilidad, y ¡que fluya la locura!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Primer Capítulo.<strong>

— Sí, ¡me gusta que las chicas se defiendan!—En su mirada apareció un destello del placer que adivinaba en la batalla, en la conquista. No quería entregarme a ella y, sin embargo, mi cuerpo entero se moría por acariciarla y por recibir sus caricias—. ¡Vamos, dime otra vez que no quieres, que me odias! —Se echó a reír. Su risa era cínica y provocativa.

— ¡Le odio! —grité apretando los puños con fuerza.

Era la verdad, pero eso no impedía que me consumiera de deseo. Y me odiaba a mí misma por obedecer su voluntad. Lo que menos deseaba era complacerla. Cuando ella se acercó a mí, sus ojos centellearon. Separó los labios y vi el brillo de sus dientes. Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro, con la intención de zafarme de ella, pero la mujer me empujó contra la pared y me sujetó las muñecas con fuerza.

— ¡Aléjese de mí!

No me soltó, pero inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír.

—Eso es, defiéndete. Me encanta. —En su voz ronca se adivinaba la excitación.

Tensé el cuerpo y ella, rápida como el rayo, aprovechó la ocasión para plantarme un beso en los labios e intentar abrirse camino con la lengua entre mis dientes apretados. Me empujaba contra la pared con todo el cuerpo. No me quedó más remedio que abrir la boca para coger aire y fue entonces cuando ella me penetró con la lengua, cuando se apoderó de mí. La pasión y el placer casi me hicieron perder el conocimiento, pero el orgullo no me iba a permitir dejarla ganar. Mordí su labio con fuerza y ella apartó rápidamente la cabeza, pero no me soltó las muñecas. Tuve la sensación de que no era la primera vez que hacía aquello.

Me observó con una mirada feroz, mientras se limpiaba con la lengua una gota de sangre del labio. Me resultaba imposible librarme de aquella mirada.

—Eres una gatita muy mala... A ver si al final va a resultar que me he equivocado contigo. Pensaba que eras una frígida aburrida, de esas que lo único que hacen es tumbarse y abrirse de piernas.

— ¡Sí, sí, eso es lo que soy, una frígida! — Le aseguré tratando de librarme de ella.

—No, no, no. —Se echó a reír de nuevo, con la voz ronca por el deseo—. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Te descubrí. Lo estás deseando. ¡Admítelo! —Seguía sujetándome las muñecas con fuerza.

Sentí la ira correr como fuego por mis venas, sin embargo, la ira no se comparaba al deseo que sentía por ella y lo noté entre las piernas, exactamente como lo había dicho. Me pregunté si realmente era aquello lo que yo buscaba. Ella se dio cuenta de mi indecisión y me besó de nuevo, pero esta vez no traté de escapar: me metió la lengua casi hasta la garganta con una fuerza brutal.

Ella atacó de nuevo pero Regina Mills no iba a permitir que nadie la utilizara, el único obstáculo es que eso era lo que ella quería. Debía defenderme de esa mujer o al menos eso era lo que me decía mi cabeza, aunque el traidor de mi cuerpo opinara otra cosa. Ya casi no podía soportarlo. Me temblaban las rodillas; ella se dio cuenta y aflojó un poco la presión en mis muñecas.

Busqué su lengua con la mía. Ella se apartó durante apenas un segundo y me contempló sorprendida. De repente, me soltó las muñecas y apoyó las manos en mi cintura. Me sacó la camisa de los pantalones y casi de inmediato empezó a acariciarme la espalda. Sentí un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

Ahora que ya no había ningún obstáculo, me clavó las uñas en los hombros y yo gemí de dolor. Muy despacio, dejó resbalar las uñas por mi espalda hasta llegar a la cintura. Me sentí como si me estuvieran arrancando la piel a tiras, aunque el dolor no era tan intenso como para no poder soportarlo. Gemí de nuevo, un poco más alto esta vez, aunque no sé si de dolor o de placer.

—Vamos, dime que te gusta —murmuró contra mis labios.

Me empujó con las caderas hacia la pared y me inmovilizó. Intenté arquear el cuerpo para rozarla, para restregarme contra su cuerpo, pero me contuve pese a que el deseo era cada vez más intenso.

—Te gusta... ¡admítelo! —insistió. Noté su aliento cálido junto a mi boca.

— ¡No! —Giré la cabeza hacia un lado y traté de soltarme.

Ella me empujó de nuevo, se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y me arrancó la camisa. Me hervía la sangre. ¡No, aquello era intolerable! Dejó caer la camisa al suelo, a mi lado, y se inclinó sobre mí una vez más. Pensé que se proponía besarme otra vez aunque no estaba segura si se le podía llamar beso a aquella especie de estrangulamiento brutal. Aparté la cabeza a un lado. Ella no siguió mi movimiento, sino que apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y, de inmediato, noté un dolor muy agudo. Grité, aunque tenía los labios apretados y me había propuesto no hacerlo. Mostrar debilidad era perder ante ella.

—Oh, sí, grita, ¡vamos! —insistió, con voz ronca. Inclinó de nuevo la cabeza hacia mi hombro.

Decidí no darle el gusto aunque me desollara viva, ella volvió a morderme y noté un dolor mucho más agudo que la primera vez... Me acarició un pecho con la mano y me frotó el pezón, que estaba duro como una piedra, con la palma. Se me escapó un gemido, pero esta vez de deseo.

—Es muy sensible —dijo, con una sonrisa más que obvia.

Me invadió de nuevo la ira.

Temblando de rabia, levanté las manos en actitud defensiva y traté de apartarla de mí, pero ella me las sujetó de nuevo con fuerza. Se echó a reír, excitada, y forcejeó medio en broma conmigo. Poco a poco, bajó la cabeza hacia mi pecho y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Apoyé la cabeza en la pared y cerré los ojos. Tenía los pezones tan sensibles que sabía que no podría resistirme a sus caricias.

Me chupó el pecho y me acarició el pezón con la lengua, una y otra vez. La lujuria ganó la batalla y nada impidió que sus caricias me excitaran. Ella me miró y sonrió.

—Estás furiosa —dijo, satisfecha.

—Sí —respondí con la mandíbula apretada odiando el efecto que tenía sobre mí cuerpo. —.Es usted una imbécil. —Traté de que mi voz sonara lo más amenazante posible.

Y cuando menos me lo esperaba, me soltó. Sin dejar de mirarme, dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, me agarró por la cinturilla del pantalón y me desabrochó el botón. Acto seguido, y con un gesto rápido, me bajó la cremallera. Me apoyé contra la pared, como si estuviera paralizada, y ella se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía intenciones de defenderme.

En su rostro apareció un gesto de decepción.

—Oh, venga, no me estropees la diversión.

— ¿Diversión? —Monté en cólera— ¡Pues será para usted!

¡Mierda, aquello era exactamente lo contrario a la verdad! En sus ojos apareció de nuevo una mirada de deseo contenido.

—Así está mucho mejor. —Se acercó y colocó una mano a cada lado de mi cabeza, pero sin llegar a tocarme—. Eres una gatita muy mala —me susurró al oído. Después me mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja y dejó resbalar los labios por mi cuello y yo experimenté sucesivas oleadas de placer, frustración y deseo que me recorrieron todo el cuerpo. Ella se rió en voz baja, satisfecha.

Noté su aliento cálido sobre mi piel—. Sí, así está mucho mejor. Me odias, pero te gusta.

—Sí. —Recobré las fuerzas y la aparté de un empujón. Ella saltó ágilmente hacia atrás y yo le lancé una mirada furibunda —. Pero no permitiré que una completa extraña me dé ordenes e intente hacérmelo a la fuerza y de forma brutal, porque es...—Busqué una palabra que transmitiera lo que sentía.

Ella arqueó las cejas, con un gesto burlón.

— ¿Perverso? —dijo.

—Sí... ¡Sí, perverso! —le grité, furiosa con ella y conmigo. Siempre me había dado rabia que los petulantes utilizaran esa palabra para afirmar su propia «normalidad» y desacreditar a los demás. — Y ahora, por lo que a mí respecta, ya puede ir a buscar su látigo o lo que sea y pegarme —dije sarcástica sonriéndole de forma agridulce. Dejó resbalar su mirada por mi rostro.

—Estás preciosa cuando te enfadas —me dijo, con voz muy suave. —Por cierto, soy Emma, no una extraña.

Quise protestar por aquel tópico que parecía sacado de una pésima peli porno de los setenta, pero no me dio tiempo porque su boca ya había sellado la mía. Esperé la penetración violenta de su lengua, pero se limitó a acariciar con ella mis labios cerrados. El cosquilleo era ya insoportable. Cuando abrí la boca, jugueteó dulcemente con mi lengua y me acarició la punta hasta que el deseo casi me hizo gritar. La boca era la única parte de su cuerpo que me tocaba y tuve la sensación de que el aire que había entre nosotras crepitaba.

Levanté las manos. No, no quería tocarla. Mientras ella seguía besándome dejé caer las manos sobre sus hombros y la atraje hacia mí. Ella suspiró de placer entre mis labios y me rodeó con los brazos. Sus gestos eran más suaves y delicados y le seguí el ritmo sin saber qué había motivado aquella repentina transformación. Me empujó de nuevo hacia la pared y colocó una pierna entre las mías. A pesar de la ropa, aquel roce me hizo enloquecer. Gemí y empecé a frotarme contra ella, pero al instante me reprimí. Habíamos llegado de nuevo al punto en el que Emma me sometería de nuevo a su voluntad. Me quedé muy quieta. Ella se dio cuenta, dejó de besarme y se apartó un poco para mirarme.

—Estás confundida. —Lo afirmó sin entonación alguna, pero no le respondí. Me pregunté qué pensaba hacer a continuación.

Levantó una mano y me acarició la cara.

Yo no me moví y Emma dejó caer la mano, que resbaló por mi brazo y por mi costado hasta la cintura. La mano se quedó allí, mientras ella me devoraba con la mirada. De nuevo me observó con su poder hipnótico—. No te voy a hacer daño —afirmó, categóricamente.

Metió la mano por debajo de mi ropa y yo noté un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo—. Te deseo —dijo—, más de lo que estoy dispuesta a admitir.

Siguió acariciándome con una lentitud insoportable. Mi cuerpo entero ardía—. Quiero oír tus gemidos y tus gritos. —Rozó con los dedos el inicio de mi vello púbico y siguió bajando, torturándome con sus caricias, sin dejar de mirarme. Me apoyé en la pared y Emma me rodeó con el otro brazo y me sujetó con fuerza. Su mano permaneció inmóvil entre mis piernas y yo, gimiendo de placer, traté de frotar mi cuerpo contra esa mano. El interior de mi cuerpo era como un volcán en erupción y notaba mi propia humedad acumulándose entre sus dedos.

Estaba tan excitada que balanceaba mi cuerpo hacia delante y hacia atrás. Ella retiró la mano y yo expulsé de golpe el aire que había en mis pulmones. —No —gemí—, no me torture...

Ella soltó una alegre carcajada.

—No te voy a hacer daño.

Acarició mi entrepierna por encima de la ropa y yo gemí de nuevo, sin poder ocultar mi impaciencia, mientras arqueaba el cuerpo. Apoyó las manos en mis caderas y me empezó a bajar el pantalón, muy despacio.

Durante lo que me pareció una eternidad, me acarició con las manos, primero hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo. Cuando por fin me hubo desnudado, se inclinó sobre mí y me acarició el pecho con los labios. Donde me tocaba, mi piel era puro fuego. Finalmente se acercó al pezón y yo tensé el cuerpo una vez más. Ella reaccionó de inmediato.

—Te lo prometo —murmuró, antes de mirarme—. No haré nada que tú no quieras. —Ella volvió a acariciarme el pecho con los labios y después, con una ternura infinita, lo lamió con la lengua.

La sensación que me produjo acabó con todas mis reticencias, a la mierda el maldito orgullo cortesía del legado Mills.

—Oh, sí —suspiré.

Alternó las manos y la lengua para acariciarme los pezones, duros y erectos. No podía contener mi deseo y probablemente no habría sido capaz de impedir que me hiciera cualquier cosa, fuese lo que fuese. De repente, su cara estaba delante de la mía: recorrió mis labios sin prisas, casi sin tocarme. Yo quise retenerla, pero ella sonrió y se apartó. Dejó resbalar la mano por mi pecho y por mi estómago y por último la introdujo entre mis piernas. Con dos dedos, me acarició suavemente la parte interior de los muslos: los movió desde atrás hacia delante, de un lado a otro, hasta que tocaron el centro. Me agarré a su brazo y ella empezó a frotarme con más fuerza, mientras buscaba con movimientos circulares el punto más sensible. Me sentía a punto de explotar. Ella apretaba cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que encontró el orificio.

— ¡Deténgase! — Grité alejándome de ella y girándome avergonzada para que no viera mi rostro.

La pared me protegía, al menos de su mirada directa, pero aun así tuve la sensación de que me estaba perforando la espalda con los ojos. ¿Por qué demonios tenía quedarle explicaciones a una completa desconocida? Joder, saber su nombre no la hacía menos ajena a mí.

— ¿Alguna vez has estado con algún hombre? —Inquirió con cautela.

—Sí. —Musité algo desconcertada.

—Quería decir en contra de tu... —Se interrumpió.

— ¿En contra de mi...? Ah. —Entonces lo entendí—. No, no me han violado. —Suspiró, aliviada, pero yo estaba más enfadada que nunca. ¿Por qué de repente se mostraba tan preocupada?—. Y hasta esta noche, nadie lo había intentado —dije entre dientes, furiosa.

Se volvió y cogió aire. Después me miró de nuevo. En su rostro impenetrable no se movía ni un solo músculo.

—Pues entonces, no hay ningún problema.

Yo estaba que echaba chispas. O sea, que ahora pensaba que no había ningún problema.

—Lo de antes ha sido un... —hizo una pausa para reflexionar— un malentendido. — Y como si con eso se arreglara todo, se acercó hacia mí con una sonrisa en los labios.

Según ella, el intento de violación era un malentendido. Quise creer que no me consideraba tan estúpida y, desde luego, ella tampoco lo era. Había seguido con mucha atención las expresiones de mi cara. Suspiró con resignación—. Sí, ya sé lo que estás pensando, pero a muchas mujeres les gusta así. Y por eso me eligen a mí. —Me observó con una mirada triste—. Evidentemente, tú no lo sabías y yo he pensado que... —Se echó a reír, pero su risa era amarga—. Como he dicho antes, un malentendido.

Para entonces, yo estaba más que confundida.

— ¿Qué es lo que no sabía? —En alguna parte de aquel caos tenía que haber una pista que me ayudara a desentrañar el misterio. Me observó abiertamente, con una mano apoyada en la cadera.

— ¡Soy una puta, cielo!

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Creen que vale la pena? Me encantaría conocer sus impresiones, así que ya saben todo su amor, odio, sugerencias opiniones y demás son bien recibidas, mi bandeja de reviews y pm espera ansiosa. <em>

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Enteramente suya,_

_AnoterCrazyUser_


	2. Chapter 2

_Un saludo unicornios y demás criaturas mágicas, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de Taxi a París. Recuerden que ni los personajes de OUAT o el argumento del libro me pertenecen._

**_Advertencia: Escenas eróticas y lenguaje no apto para todo público. Leer bajo su propio riesgo. Si no te gusta SwanQueen estás en el lugar equivocado. _**

_Los dejaré leer y...¡que la locura fluya!_

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo Capítulo.<strong>

Me quedé perpleja. Obviamente, ese era uno de los efectos que Emma buscaba. El otro era hacerme sentir asco, pero no le salió bien. Se alejó unos cuantos pasos de mí y se dedicó a contemplar por la ventana el parpadeo de un rótulo de neón.

—Ahora puedes irte si quieres, no te retendré. —Habló en mitad de la oscuridad. Tenía la espalda recta.

Me acerqué hacia donde estaba mi ropa, pero luego me detuve. No quería irme, eso lo tenía muy claro, pero... ¿qué otra cosa podía obtener allí? Aquella mujer era una prostituta, y esperaba que yo le pagara por un «servicio» que yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba recibiendo. Se ajustó a mis deseos cuando se dio cuenta de que yo quería algo diferente: para prestar un buen servicio, hay que adaptarse a los gustos del cliente. ¿El cliente? De repente, me vi a mí misma con muy malos ojos.

Se volvió y me observó con frialdad. — ¿Quieres que me vaya? —Su tono de voz era glacial. De repente, me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda. Cogí la blusa y me la puse a toda prisa.

—No, eso sería absurdo.

—Muchas mujeres quieren quedarse solas después —dijo Emma, encogiéndose de hombros—. A mí me da lo mismo. —Su voz era glacial y dulcificante al mismo tiempo, lo cual es una contradicción en sí misma. Sin embargo, esa fue mi impresión.

Me abroché la camisa sin dejar de mirarla. Estaba allí plantada, con los brazos cruzados, las piernas separadas y el aspecto de una fortaleza imponente. Me acerqué a ella pero no se movió. Me quedé parada delante de Emma y alcé los ojos hacia su rostro. Madre mía, pensé, por lo menos mide metro setenta y cinco.

—No quiero quedarme sola y tampoco quiero irme—. La observé sin inmutarme. Arrugó los labios en un gesto burlón y me miró.

— ¡Ah, la señorita le está cogiendo el gusto a esto! —Se echó a reír, pero su risa me sonó muy sentimental. Se inclinó un poco—. Hasta hace un momento no lo sabías y estabas enfadada. Ahora lo sabes y ya... — chasqueó los dedos— te excita. Hasta hace un momento, no era más que una aventura exótica pero ahora... ¡qué oportunidad! ¿Cómo será acostarse con una mujer que lo hace por dinero? Te gustaría saberlo, ¿Por qué no probarlo, ya que estamos aquí? —Me dio la espalda y se desabrochó los puños de la camisa —.Espero que te hayas traído el talonario —añadió, por encima del hombro—, porque soy muy cara.

Se quitó la camisa con un gesto rápido y la dejó caer sobre una silla. Me fijé en su espalda tersa y oí el chirrido de la cremallera. Se quitó las botas de una sacudida y, un instante después, los pantalones fueron a parar al mismo sitio que la camisa. Estaba completamente desnuda. Con un movimiento enérgico, se dio la vuelta y mantuvo los brazos alzados durante unos segundos.

—Aquí me tienes —dijo—, a tu disposición.

Finalmente tenía la oportunidad de volver a mirarla y confirmar una vez más lo que ya había advertido a primera vista: que era increíblemente hermosa.

—No —negué con la cabeza—, no, no pienso hacerlo. No la voy a tratar como a una puta sólo para que pueda librarse tan fácilmente de mí —dije, mientras retrocedía.

—Pero cielo… —Arqueó las cejas, como si quisiera expresar perplejidad por el hecho de que, obviamente, yo desconocía las reglas—. Tú me pagas y yo soy una puta. Ven aquí. — Sonrió con mucha profesionalidad y se acercó a mí. Alargó la mano hasta mi oreja y me acarició con el pulgar una zona muy sensible, justo debajo del lóbulo. Cerré los ojos—. Eso está mucho mejor —ronroneó. Quise olvidar pero no pude. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que ella seguía sonriendo con mucha profesionalidad—. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? Haré realidad todos tus deseos. Déjate de inhibiciones.

Interpretaba su papel como si fueran los créditos iniciales de una película. De repente, sonrió con aires de complicidad. Dejó de acariciarme tras la oreja y deslizó las manos por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a las nalgas. Se arrodilló y entonces comprendí lo que le rondaba por la cabeza, no me había dado cuenta porque había estado demasiado pendiente de su interpretación y de mis sensaciones. Le aparté la cabeza.

— ¡No haga eso!

Se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. Se puso de pie con una expresión de indiferencia y me observó con frialdad.

—Como quieras Regina. Es tu dinero. Si lo prefieres, puedes pegarme por el mismo precio.

En toda mi vida, nunca había estado en una situación íntima con una mujer así, me ponía nerviosa y furiosa. Y jamás se me ha dado muy bien ocultar la rabia... Le lancé una mirada cargada de indignación. Ella volvió a sonreír de inmediato y trató de apaciguarme.

—Seguro que hay muchas cosas que jamás te has atrevido a preguntarle a una mujer.

Me puso otra vez la mano detrás de la oreja. Podría haber resultado un gesto de una ternura maravillosa, si no fuera porque le había salido de forma mecánica. Por un momento de idiotez, quise creer —o imaginar— que ella veía en mí a la mujer amada, no sólo a la clienta.

Mientras me besaba con cuidado, dejó resbalar su mano derecha por mi cuerpo. Deslizó la mano izquierda bajo mi camisa y jugueteó con uno de mis pezones hasta que se me puso duro. Me sentí mal al darme cuenta de que lo único que hacía era seguir una rutina mecánica, algo que probablemente había hecho miles de veces exactamente de la misma forma.

Quise apartarla de mí, pero mis manos fueron a parar justo sobre sus pechos, que eran increíblemente suaves. Su piel aterciopelada se estremeció al entrar en contacto con mis dedos. Le acaricié los pechos y ella empezó a gemir de inmediato, mientras se acercaba más a mí. Al principio me quedé un poco sorprendida, pero de repente entendí que estaba fingiendo. Lamenté mucho tener que separarme de sus pechos de terciopelo, pero la aparté de mí. Emma me observó con una mirada serena, en la que no había rastro alguno de excitación.

— ¿No te gustaba? —me preguntó, con un interés profesional.

Traté de observarla fijamente, pero ella me rehuyó—. Lo siento, necesito un poco de tiempo para adaptarme a ti. Mis clientas no suelen hacer peticiones tan... excéntricas. No pude evitar una sonrisa. En aquel momento parecía indefensa, y eso me gustó mucho más que la seguridad en sí misma de la que había hecho gala hasta aquel momento. Me ablande y le dediqué una mirada llena de cariño.

—Es usted preciosa. —Vi un leve parpadeo en su mirada, pero después su rostro se volvió impenetrable una vez más.

— ¿Y entonces por qué no me deseas? —me preguntó en tono glacial—. Pagas por hacerlo. Las otras. Dime qué quieres que haga, o si hay algo que no quieres que haga...—Abrió la mano, en un gesto de impotencia.

Por mi mente cruzó una idea.

—Túmbate —le ordené, en el tono más autoritario que pude. En su rostro apareció un destello fugaz de sorpresa, pero se esfumó de inmediato. Se giró y dio un paso; después permaneció inmóvil.

— ¿Dónde? —preguntó en tono cansado, como si le hablara al aire. Su espalda, ya de por sí rígida, estaba más recta que nunca.

—En la cama —dije, con decisión.

Se puso en marcha y se dirigió con elegancia hacia la cama. Después de tumbarse, me tendió los brazos.

—Ven —dijo. Emma había decidido prescindir de su actitud profesional o eso mostraba su rostro lleno de auténtica y deliberada indiferencia. Atravesé la habitación y me detuve cerca de la cama.

—Así no —objeté autoritaria—. Dese la vuelta, Emma.

Vaciló, pero se tumbó boca abajo muy lentamente y me observó de reojo con cierta curiosidad. Me fijé en la delicada curva que formaba su espalda y concluí que realmente era una mujer muy hermosa. ¿Por qué habría decidido dedicarse a...? Bueno, sus motivos tendría. Noté un cosquilleo en los dedos, que se morían por tocarla, pero me limité a dibujar en el aire el perfil de su cuerpo. Me incliné y deposité un beso entre sus omóplatos. Ella dio un brinco.

—Ni se le ocurra gemir —le advertí—, ya me conozco su numerito.

—A las otras les gusta, a veces —replicó, mientras se encogía de hombros, con su voz fría e indiferente.

—Pero a mí no, así que olvídese.

Volví a besarla entre los omóplatos y noté cómo tensaba el cuerpo. Intentó reprimir un escalofrío y yo sonreí soberbia: no estaba mal, para empezar. Empecé a cubrirle el cuerpo de besos: despacio, mis labios avanzaron desde el cuello hasta los hombros, luego hacia los brazos y después de nuevo hacia los omóplatos. Recorrí sus costillas con la boca y me entretuve unos instantes en el hueco al final de su espalda.

Aunque estaba disfrutando al máximo de aquella actividad, al mismo tiempo trataba de observarla. Al principio, ella dejó reposar las manos junto a la cabeza. Parecía tranquila y relajada, pero después de los primeros besos, se le puso la piel de gallina y empezó a hundir las manos en la almohada. Tenía los puños tan apretados que los nudillos se le habían quedado blancos. A medida que yo me acercaba a la zona baja de su espalda, la piel se le cubrió de temblorosas gotas de sudor. Respiraba con dificultad, pero seguía con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Inquirió Emma suspirando ahogadamente.

—Regina Mills. —Musité disfrutando de su voz teñida de vulnerabilidad. — ¿Su apellido?

—Swan, Emma Swan. —Confesó con la voz ronca.

Muy despacio recorrí con los dedos el camino que iba desde su cuello hasta su culo. Se estremeció en varias ocasiones. Su respiración era cada vez más agitada y le empezaba a faltar el aire. Levantó la cabeza de la almohada mientras cogía aire. Aunque yo estaba convencida de que su reacción era auténtica, tal vez fue la curiosa dinámica de aquel juego se había adueñado de mi mente y había anulado mis mecanismos de control, que normalmente siempre están alerta.

En cualquier caso y aún sabiendo que cometía un grave error, la reprendí.

—No quiero que actúe para mí, Señorita Swan... ¡ya se lo he advertido!

Se suponía que sólo era una broma, estaba plenamente convencida de que Emma se daría cuenta. Sin embargo, tensó el cuerpo de inmediato. Tras inspirar profundamente varias veces, se echó a temblar y acercó lentamente las manos a la cabeza.

—No, por favor —susurró apagadamente. En su voz ronca se adivinaba el miedo. « ¿Qué pasa?», me pregunté. Le acaricié la espalda con dulzura mientras trataba de leerle la mente, pero ella se encogió como si acabara de recibir un latigazo y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos—. No — susurró con voz grave, casi inaudible—, no me pegues, por favor.

Me quedé estupefacta durante unos instantes. ¿Dónde estaba aquella mujer alta y fuerte que me había confrontado? Me recuperé de la sorpresa y la agarré por el hombro. Ella gritó, aterrorizada, pero yo la sacudí con fuerza. — ¡Jamás! ¿Me oye? ¡Jamás! ¡Yo jamás le pegaría! Señorita Swan míreme, por favor. —Dejó caer las manos, inclinó la cabeza a un lado y bajó la mirada. Estaba despertando de una pesadilla. En cuanto me reconoció, volvió la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

—Por favor, vete. —Hablaba mirando hacia la pared—. No tienes ninguna obligación conmigo, Regina. —Hizo una pausa—. Por supuesto, no hace falta que me pagues. —Detecté amargura en su tono de voz—. Y por supuesto, no puedo evitar que le cuentes esto a alguien. —Suspiró profundamente.

Al principio, quise protestar enérgicamente pero después me controlé, no era bueno para ninguna de las dos. Cogí la manta y cubrí su cuerpo desnudo. Sorprendida, se dio la vuelta y apoyó la cabeza en una mano.

—Gracias —dijo, en un tono de voz neutro. Dejó que su mirada glacial resbalara por mi cuerpo—. Y ahora, sería mejor que te marcharas. Me senté muy despacio en el borde de la cama.

—Pues yo creo que no.

Le llevé la contraria sólo porque todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, entornó los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos ranuras que brillaban como hielo puro.

—Ya entiendo —dijo, como si estuviera muy cansada—, no eres de las que se conforman con la mitad del pastel si se lo pueden comer entero, ¿verdad? —Con un movimiento rápido, me cogió y me arrastró hacia la enorme cama—. Pues ven, que te voy a dar la otra mitad. Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Y encima, como antes te he dicho que no hacía falta que me pagaras, es gratis. —Se echó a reír con desdén—. Te aseguro que jamás volverás a encontrar una prostituta con tanta clase como yo por este precio.

No se lo discutí. La desesperación que había visto en Emma me había dejado completamente indefensa. Me agarró del brazo y yo reprimí un gesto de dolor. «Me va a salir un buen morado», pensé. Me empujó hacia atrás en la cama y se tumbó a medias sobre mí. Su lengua penetró en mi boca sin piedad, como al principio, pero cumplió lo que había prometido y no me sujetó las manos. Las levanté muy despacio y empecé a acariciarle la espalda; Emma soltó un gemido gutural. Ahora ya no me cabía ninguna duda de que la reacción de antes había sido auténtica. Le acaricié la espalda un poco más y ella jadeó entre mis labios. Era obvio que estaba a punto de perder el control, pero primero se apartó de mis labios y me separó las piernas con un movimiento brusco. ¡Dos morados más!

Se dejó caer entre mis piernas y me las levantó en el aire. Se empeñó en separarlas más y en subirlas más. Me entró con la misma brusquedad que había utilizado al penetrarme la boca con la lengua: ni preliminares, ni preparación, ni una triste caricia. En mitad de una búsqueda frenética, su lengua encontró el centro neurológico de todas las sensaciones y a mí se me escapó un gemido. De no haber sido por lo mucho que me dolían las piernas, creo que hasta me habría gustado.

Suspiré, mientras Emma se tomaba un breve respiro para descansar. Después empezó otra vez: muy lentamente, trazaba círculos con la lengua alrededor de mi clítoris. Se acercaba y se alejaba, como el aleteo de una mariposa, y yo me estremecía una y otra vez. Mis sensaciones ganaron en intensidad de forma gradual. Estaba convencida de que no tardaría mucho en pararse, pues lo único que buscaba era su propia satisfacción.

Cuando empecé a gemir y a levantar las caderas hacia Emma, se detuvo. «Ya está», pensé, mientras trataba de contener mi excitación. Y de repente grité, pues me había penetrado hasta el fondo con la lengua como ninguna otra mujer me había hecho antes. Aquella lengua larga, que tantos problemas me había causado en la boca, me proporcionaba allí abajo auténtico e intensísimo placer. La metía y la sacaba y, entre una cosa y otra, jugueteaba en la entrada del orificio.

—Córrete —murmuró, casi inaudiblemente, entre mis muslos. Me metió la lengua entera de nuevo, después la sacó y reanudó la danza de la mariposa alrededor de mi perla erecta—. Córrete, Regina —volvió a susurrar, casi en tono autoritario. Y de repente, me dejé arrastrar por mil oleadas de placer enloquecedor.

Me oí gritar, pero era como si mi grito no terminara nunca, mientras las oleadas de placer venían y se iban, venían y se iban. Intenté contarlas, pero eran demasiadas. Tras lo que me pareció una eternidad, me derrumbé, exhausta, y luché por recuperar el aliento.

Estaba segura de que jamás podría volver a respirar con normalidad.

* * *

><p><em>¿Impresiones? Para cualquier sugerencia, corrección, opinión, etc el cuadro de reviews abajo y mi bandeja pm están abiertos las 24 horas del día y los siete días a la semana, además de que...¡son gratis!<em>

_Ahora quiero agradecer a: _

**_Mar7:_**_ Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, aquí tuvimos otro vistazo de la dinámica entre Emma y Regina. Un saludo._

_**Parriccion:** Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y la interacción Regina/Emmma en el futuro veremos como avanzan las cosas entre estas dos. Un saludo._

**_Venus1485:_**_ Creo que nadie se esperaría enterarse que su ligue de una noche es realmente una prostituta, yo también traté imaginar la cara de Regina y sería simplemente épico. Me alegro que te parezca inusual, quería hacer algo refrescante y creo que esta historia tiene mucho que dar. Espero que te haya gustado. Un saludo._

_**Melissa Swan: **Es genial que alguien más conozca el trabajo de la magnifica Ruth y me alegro que te haya gustado. Yo las imagine a ellas cuando leí el libro y por eso me encuentro aquí. Probablemente cuando acabe con este empiece a adaptar Isla para dos ;) Un saludo._

_**nhmy: **Espero te guste el capítulo. Gracias por leer, un saludo :) _

_También agradezco a todos aquellos que están siguiendo la historia, espero disfruten el capítulo. __Nos leemos pronto._

_Enteramente suya,_

_AnotherCrazyUser_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola a todos, aquí vamos con el tercer capítulo. Este capítulo también incluye situaciones sexuales, creo que los estoy malcriando un poco jaja bueno espero que lo disfruten._

_Ni OUAT sus personajes o el argumento de la historia me pertenecen._

* * *

><p><strong>Tercer Capítulo.<strong>

Emma se incorporó y me mordisqueó los pechos. Aún no había recuperado el aliento cuando ella se apoyó junto a mis hombros y colocó las piernas entre las mías. Después de tenerlas separadas durante tanto rato, me dolía todo. Gruñí sin poder contenerme y ella se quedó quieta de inmediato. Levanté una mano y le aparté un mechón sudado de la frente. Emma me sonrió, un poco tensa.

—Siga —dije en voz baja—, no me hace daño.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó, confusa.

—No. —Le aparté una vez más el mechón de la frente—. De verdad que no.

Empezó a moverse de nuevo, con mucho cuidado. Luego se movió más rápido y al cabo de pocos segundos jadeaba de nuevo, excitada. Noté cómo tensaba todos los músculos del cuerpo. Noté una vibración entre mis piernas y ella se corrió entre rápidas sacudidas, gimiendo sin parar. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Alargué el brazo y coloqué la mano entre sus piernas. Cuando ella se dio cuenta, abrió los ojos de golpe.

—No quiero...

—Sí que quiere, señorita Swan.

Con la otra mano, la sujeté con fuerza junto a mí. De todas formas, no costó mucho conseguir que cambiara de opinión. Empezó a gemir en cuanto la toqué. Le metí los dedos muy despacio.

—Sí. —De su garganta brotó un sonido bastante rudimentario.

Se frotaba contra mi mano como si quisiera metérsela toda dentro. De repente arqueó el cuerpo y de sus labios se escapó un grito. Completamente agotada, se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama y con la respiración aún agitada, se hizo a un lado y se tumbó junto a mí—. No hacía falta que... lo hicieras... — consiguió decir, con voz entrecortada.

Me apoyé en un codo y le sonreí.

—Sí que hacía falta. En realidad, me parece que aún quiere más.

Apretó los labios y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Seguramente, hacía mucho tiempo que no necesitaba oponer resistencia. Me puse sobre ella de inmediato; protestó débilmente y trató de mantener las piernas juntas, pero aún no se había recobrado del último esfuerzo. Le separé las piernas con ambas manos y me tumbé entre ellas. Muy lentamente, empecé a trazar un amplio círculo con la lengua. Suspiró y noté cómo se le ponían rígidas las piernas. Procedí a trazar un círculo más pequeño al mismo tiempo que presionaba más y más con la lengua. Emma capturó mi lengua entre sus caderas.

—Me vuelves loca Regina —susurró, en voz tan baja que apenas entendí lo que decía.

Proseguí con lo que estaba haciendo, mientras ella me clavaba las manos en el pelo y me sujetaba—. No puedo más... Por favor... —No aparté la boca—. ¡No puedo más! Por favor... déjame... —En su voz ronca había un tono suplicante.

Seguí acariciándola con la lengua y permití que Emma buscara su propio ritmo. En esta ocasión se corrió entre convulsiones, con un grito prolongado y constante que parecía no terminar nunca. Cuando culminó el orgasmo, se dejó caer como si estuviera muerta. Me puse otra vez sobre Emma y la besé; tenía el cuerpo empapado de sudor. Cuando por fin fue capaz de hablar, me sonrió casi sin fuerzas.

Tanteó la mesilla de noche y cogió un cigarrillo largo y delgado de un paquete también largo y delgado. Para encenderlo utilizó un mechero de plata con hermosos adornos y aspiró con fuerza. «Igual que en las películas», pensé. Me miró y dijo:

—Oh, disculpa, ¿quieres uno? —Tanteó de nuevo en la mesilla de noche.

—No, gracias —dije, haciendo un mohín —. Detesto intoxicarme en una nube de humo después de hacerlo, señorita Swan.

—Yo tampoco suelo fumar después de hacerlo, pero hoy... es culpa tuya. Si no me hubieras dejado tan agotada... —Alargó una mano, la colocó bajo uno de mis pechos, se inclinó y lo besó—. Hmm... —Murmuró, en tono de admiración—, es dulce como el champán. — Volvió a mirarme, esta vez atentamente—.Igual que el resto de tu cuerpo —añadió.

Después se apoyó en la almohada y siguió fumando. Así pues, había decidido —por lo menos de momento— que yo le gustaba... ¿o quizás sólo que me soportaba? La observé de reojo: allí estaba aquella mujer increíblemente hermosa, relajada y sosteniendo el cigarrillo con una desenvoltura inimaginable, hasta la idiotez que había mostrado anteriormente quedaba opacada.

Aparentemente, Emma no me prestaba atención. Por lo menos, se comportaba como si yo no estuviera allí y eso no era algo a lo que yo —Regina Mills— estuviera acostumbrada. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba de mí? Obviamente, nuestra relación de trabajo había finalizado. No quería pensar, pero no me quedaba más remedio que hacerlo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en una situación así? ¿Marcharme y ya está? Pero eso era justamente lo que no me apetecía hacer. A pesar de que ella no era más que una prostituta que acababa de brindarme un servicio algo en Emma Swan me llamaba como una polilla hacia la luz.

Su vulnerabilidad me había llegado al alma y que ella hubiera tratado de esconderla tras innumerables muros de protección me resultaba inquietantemente interesante. La observé con una expresión interrogante. Emma apagó el cigarrillo y se volvió para mirarme. Cuando advirtió mi expresión, torció un poco la boca.

—No hace falta que te reprimas.

— ¿De qué? —le pregunté.

Tiró de la manta y cubrió sus preciosos y tersos pechos.

—Quieres saber cómo y por qué he llegado hasta aquí, por qué soy lo que soy, ¿verdad?

Guardé silencio. Ella arqueó las cejas: «Si vuelve a hacer eso —pensé—, no me quedará más remedio que besarla, aunque tenga que pagar».

—Todo el mundo quiere saber lo mismo, no creo que seas una excepción. —Miró por la ventana—. Casi cada vez que estoy con una clienta nueva, me hace la misma pregunta.

Me estremecí. La verdad es que no me gustaba mucho lo de ser una «clienta nueva». Y tampoco me sentía como una clienta. Emma me observó con indiferencia.

— ¿De verdad no quieres saberlo? —Negué con la cabeza—.Bueno, da igual, porque nunca contesto a la pregunta.

Era obvio que quería librarse de mí, pues empezaba a estar inquieta. En cualquier momento encontraría la forma más rápida de conseguir que me marchara. Sin embargo, la tarde y lo que llevábamos de noche hasta ese momento no se parecían a nada de lo que yo había vivido hasta entonces. Y, desde luego, no se iba a librar de mí tan fácilmente.

— ¿Has quedado satisfecha? —Empezaba a perder la paciencia, y me lanzó una mirada escrutadora—. ¿O he hecho algo mal? —Mi silencio la ponía nerviosa—. Ya sé que no todo ha ido como tú imaginabas, Regina. —En su rostro apareció una expresión de arrepentimiento. Desde luego, no se le daba mal: estoy segura de que la mayoría de las mujeres se derretían cuando las miraba así.

Cogió una agenda que había en la mesilla de noche—. Si quieres, concertamos una cita cuando a ti te vaya bien y me cuentas lo que no te ha gustado. —Desabrochó la tira negra de piel y empezó a pasar las páginas. Aquello era absolutamente increíble: ¡me estaba ofreciendo la posibilidad de introducir mejoras!

— ¿De qué tiene miedo, señorita Swan? —le pregunté.

Se quedó paralizada. En su mirada vi, mucho más claramente que en su reacción o que en cualquier palabra que pudiera haber dicho, que acababa de poner el dedo en la llaga. Se encerró en sus propios pensamientos con la intención de recuperar la compostura.

—Bueno, ¿concertamos una cita o no, Regina? —preguntó, mientras pasaba las páginas de la agenda sin prestar atención. Se volvió para mirarme una vez más: en sus ojos había una mirada que quería decir: «No tengo ni idea de lo que quieres». Me dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Si tienes motivos de queja, es mala publicidad. Y la mala publicidad es mala para el negocio. Llámame cuando quieras —dijo, mientras cogía una tarjeta.

— Lo que me faltaba, que encima me dé su tarjeta de visita. —Musité reprobatoriamente.

Se echó a reír, encantada, y me pareció que su risa era sincera.

—Sabía que te molestaría —dijo Emma. Cogió un lápiz, escribió algo en la tarjeta y me la dio. Era una tarjeta blanca, muy elegante, escrita a mano y sin inscripción alguna, a excepción de los caracteres grandes e inclinados que había en el centro. Ni nombre ni dirección, sólo los números. La miré: en las comisuras de sus ojos aparecieron delicadas arrugas provocadas por la risa.

—Las tarjetas de visita no son muy habituales en mi trabajo —me aclaró, entre risas—. Lamento decepcionarte, Regina Mills.

Ahora ya no tenía motivos para quedarme, por mucho que me costara admitirlo. Sin embargo, quería volver a verla. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo clienta? ¡Jamás! Y en ese caso... ¿existía la más remota posibilidad de que volviéramos a vernos? Me quedé mirando la tarjeta que tenía en la mano y, poco a poco, me di cuenta de que me sentía incómoda en aquella cama. Sin embargo, la noche podría haber sido muy agradable: dormirnos juntas, despertarnos juntas, unos cuantos mimos, un poco de sexo... Noté de nuevo un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo pero elimine esos pensamientos de inmediato, ella era sólo una prostituta y plantear una vida a su lado era tan absurdo como afirmar que los pingüinos viven en el Sahara.

Me observó y yo le devolví la mirada por el rabillo del ojo. No, estaba claro que Emma jamás haría algo así. Y también estaba claro que yo tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible. Ella, sin embargo, siguió observándome atentamente y antes de que yo tuviera tiempo de pensar en mi próximo movimiento, me dijo:

—Voy a ducharme. ¿Prefieres ir tú primero...?

Su tono profesional, educado y atento me dolió. Sin duda, aquella era la despedida definitiva. Negué con la cabeza en silencio, sin mirarla. Emma se puso en pie y yo la miré mientras se alejaba: me fijé en su andar desenvuelto y saboreé todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras ella, me levanté de la cama y me vestí a toda prisa. Ya en la puerta, me giré por última vez. Oí el rumor del agua y contemplé la cama: estaba segura de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que olvidara aquella noche.

* * *

><p>La oficina me esperaba a las ocho de la mañana, como cada día. En la puerta, bajo mi nombre y el de mi compañero, decía «Fondo de directores de proyectos». El trabajo representaba en mi vida bastante más de lo que yo estaba dispuesta a admitir. No me sentía a gusto cuando estaba lejos de la oficina durante mucho tiempo y siempre me alegraba muchísimo de volver a sentarme a mi mesa.<p>

Muchas veces, sólo el trabajo me había ayudado a superar mis crisis personales.

— ¡No sé ni por dónde empezar! ¿Has visto todo esto? —Mi colega Sidney Glass profirió sus habituales lamentos en cuanto me vio y yo sonreí, aunque involuntariamente.

A pesar de que Sidney y yo no teníamos nada en común en el terreno personal, lo cierto es que me caía bien, lo cual hacía que trabajar juntos fuera muchísimo más fácil.

—Bueno, Sidney, no eres el único que tiene un montón de cosas que hacer.

Mi respuesta estuvo a la altura de sus expectativas, lo mismo que el resto de mi comportamiento habitual. Aquel era nuestro ritual diario: él sólo me escuchaba a medias, de la misma forma que yo prestaba muy poca atención a sus consabidos comentarios sobre cómo se presentaba el día, o bien los contestaba por inercia. Todo eso servía para darnos la sensación de estar muy unidos, y no nos distraía en exceso

—. ¿Ya le has echado un vistazo a lo que te dejé en la mesa, Regina?

Me giré y descubrí su informe abandonado sobre la pila de papeleo que se amontonaba en mi mesa. Negué con la cabeza.

—No, todavía no —dije. Me acerqué a mi mesa y le eché un vistazo rápido al informe—. ¿Has adaptado el plan, como acordamos ayer?

Él asintió.

—Y también he introducido en el anteproyecto los cambios que querías. Creo que así reduciremos tu proyecto en unas doscientas horas de mano de obra. Ya lo verás en el esquema del proyecto. He impreso una copia de la nueva versión.

—Muy bien. —Le sonreí, aunque con un gesto un tanto ausente, pues mi mirada ya se había desplazado hacia el siguiente papel. Mi mente era un hervidero de propuestas y soluciones alternativas.

A lo largo del día, el trabajo demostró ser una distracción muy eficaz que me impidió pensar en las experiencias de la noche anterior. Por la noche, sin embargo, sufrí una auténtica tortura. Mirara donde mirara, veía su cara, sus ojos, su forma de mirarme; a veces veía también sus manos y la forma en que me había… No, mejor no pensar en eso. Deseaba verla, no podía dejar de pensar en Emma Swan. Me sentía como una adicta que estaba pasando por el síndrome de abstinencia.

Regina Mills obsesionada con una prostituta... ¡increíble!

La gente suele decir cosas desagradables a mis espaldas, y aunque la mayoría era sólo basura barata y chismes estúpidos, hay una cosa que es imposible desmentir y que me ha traído conflictos con algunos subordinados: soy una obsesa del control. Por eso cuando planeé con todo detalle mi siguiente encuentro con Emma Swan no me moleste en oír a la estúpida vocecilla de mi conciencia. Mi plan era el siguiente: me iría a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y me encontraría casualmente con Emma. Nos saludaríamos cordialmente, compartiríamos una copa de sidra de manzana en un bar cualquiera y charlaríamos un poco. Con suerte compartiríamos el postre en la cama.

Quizás eso era lo que necesitaba, acostarme con Emma de nuevo y así sacármela de la cabeza para siempre. Era irracional imaginar un futuro con ella, después de todo Emma Swan era una simple prostituta y aquella magia que sentí esa noche fue probablemente producto de un momento de locura y lujuria.

Aquella última noche apenas pegué ojo cuando llegué a casa. Con el ajetreo que tuve en el trabajo casi ni me di cuenta de que mi apetito también se había reducido considerablemente, después fui consciente de que ni siquiera había ido a comer con Sidney como de costumbre.

Ni comer, ni dormir...

¿Cuánto tiempo puede sobrevivir una persona en esas condiciones? Debía acostarme con ella de nuevo y sacármela de la cabeza antes de que arruinara mi vida, así que con la descabellada esperanza de encontrarme con Emma Swan «por casualidad» esa misma tarde, salí del trabajo a las cinco en punto y vagué sin rumbo fijo por las calles. Y también me tomé una copa en Granny´s pues hasta el destino se merece una oportunidad.

* * *

><p><em>¿Impresiones? Ya saben que cualquier opinión, sugerencia, crítica y demás es bien recibida. A este punto uno de los reviews me hizo notar algo importante el libro es algo largo pese a que he tratado de acortarlo omitiendo partes. Así que tengo dos pequeñas preguntas para ustedes, la primera es: ¿Más capítulos o capítulos más extensos? Hasta el momento cada capítulo tiene unas 2500 palabras sin incluir mis divagaciones ni notas de autor, esta en ustedes decidir. La otra es una pregunta curiosa...¿les atraería la idea de un SwanQueen con zombies? Es sólo curiosidad mal sana e ideas locas.<em>

_Me gustaría agradecer a:_

**_Love Girl: _**_Jajaj no te preocupes, si entendí tu review anterior no sé me hizo realmente extraño así que envidio tu aguante, probablemente en esas yo no sería capaz de prender el computador. Respecto al fic me alegra que te guste la adaptación y espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo. Un saludo._

**_Guest:_**_ Me alegra que te guste, un saludo :)_

_**nhmy: **Te invito a seguir disfrutando de la historia, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Un saludo. Pd: Recuerdame pasarte el pdf que me pediste. _

**_Melissa Swan:_**_ Gracias por recordarme lo largo que es Taxi a París, cuando lo leí se me hizo largo pero no estaba muy consciente de eso cuando decidí adaptarla. Ahora que lo mencionas respecto a la amiga de Regina estaba pensando en una rubia, por esa fijación que tiene la protagonista XD y a Snow y Rubí las tengo presentes para otros personajes, el tiempo dirá quizás cambie de opinión. Espero te guste el capítulo, un saludo._

_**Venus1485: **Me alegro que te haya gustado, ese toque erótico es magnifico y creo que no eres la única, jaja. Aunque estos capítulos se han centrado en el aspecto sexual ya veremos un poco más de Emma y Regina y se solucionaran tus dudas a su debido tiempo pero sin dejar atrás el sexo, en esta historia es importante en varios aspectos. Espero te guste el capítulo, un saludo._

_Agradezco también a todos los que han puesto esta historia en favoritos y la han seguido. Por ahora me encantaría que contestaran las preguntas en un pequeño review. __Nos leemos pronto._

_Merci._

_Enteramente suya._

_AnotherCrazyUser _


	4. Chapter 4

_Lamento muchísimo la demora pero estas semanas el colegio me estuvo torturando y no tuve mucho tiempo libre, ahora que por fin he terminado y lo único en lo que tengo que pensar es en la universidad creo que vamos avanzar bastante. Por ahora los dejo con este capítulo que es un poco más largo para compensarlos un poco._

_Advertencia: Más escenas eróticas, las que incluí aquí fueron creadas de mi propia inspiración ya que el libro toma un rumbo ligeramente diferente en esta ocasión._

_Ni OUAT ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

><p><strong>Cuarto Capítulo.<strong>

Me di por vencida cuando empezó a oscurecer. Una vez en casa, no hice más que dar vueltas en la cama; tuve la sensación de que acababa de cerrar los ojos, pero en realidad ya era de día. Hice café, me lo bebí, hice más café y también me lo bebí. Mis nervios me lo agradecieron con un temblequeo incontrolable. En dos días no había comido nada. Cogí el teléfono, llamé y dije que estaba enferma, en esas condiciones no me veía capaz de trabajar.

Tampoco quería salir otra vez a pasear por la ciudad, porque me induciría a seguir buscándola y eso me hacía sentir estúpida, así que me dediqué a recorrer mi apartamento. Consulté el reloj: eran las ocho de la mañana. Demasiado pronto para llamar a alguien como Emma Swan. Esperé hasta las nueve y luego busqué la tarjeta con su número de teléfono. La llamé a las nueve y cuarto.

Contestó diciendo el número de teléfono y me pareció que estaba bien despierta. Me presenté diciendo mi nombre, un poco menos despierta que ella.

— ¿Sí? —dijo, en tono de expectación.

—Me gustaría... —No sabía muy bien que decir—. ¿Podría...?—No quería concertar una cita con ella, al menos no oficialmente.

— ¿Quieres venir, Regina? —me preguntó, con mucha tranquilidad.

—Sí. —Aquella era la parte más difícil. Expulsé aire ruidosamente.

— ¿Cuándo? —me preguntó, en el mismo tono tranquilo.

— ¿Hoy? —Traté de imitar su tono de voz, pero a Emma le salía mucho mejor.

—Vale, me parece bien. ¿A las once? — Esperó mi respuesta.

—En realidad, tenía pensado ir a la ciudad ahora y...

—No —rehusó con firmeza—, antes de las once no puedo.

¡Eso significaba que probablemente estaba con una clienta, o la estaba esperando! ¿Se puede estar celosa de una prostituta? Yo sí. Respiré profundo y deje la irracionalidad de lado. Antes de ser capaz de contestar, tuve que tragarme el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta.

—Vale, pues entonces a las once —dije, con una voz más o menos normal, o por lo menos eso pretendía.

Colgó sin decir nada. ¡Decididamente, no estaba sola! Mi imaginación se dedicó a torturarme con imágenes de su habitación. Mientras ella hablaba conmigo, probablemente había otra mujer desnudándola, acariciándola, besándola... Pero yo me habría dado cuenta, ¿no? Su tono de voz era muy tranquilo, aunque eso no significa nada. «Es una puta, no siente nada cuando...». ¿En serio? Yo no lo recordaba así. «A Regina Mills no le gustaba compartir, me dije, pero definitivamente Regina Mills tendrá que hacerse la idea. »

* * *

><p>El minutero del reloj parecía contar horas en lugar de minutos. Cada vez que lo miraba apenas se había movido. Me cambié de ropa por lo menos cinco veces. Tenía la sensación de estar comportándome como si me dirigiera a una cita romántica, y en realidad me sentía así, pero mi mente tenía las cosas más claras: no se trataba de eso. Era, simplemente, una cita en la que yo pagaba y a cambio recibía sexo. Con un poco de suerte también recuperaría mi vida. Finalmente, el reloj marcó las once menos cuarto. No creo que Emma apreciara en especial el hecho de que yo llegara demasiado pronto, y la verdad es que vivía justo en la otra esquina.<p>

Cuando llegué a su puerta, faltaba un minuto para las once. Llamé al timbre y durante un espantoso segundo pensé que me había dado plantón y no estaba en casa. Después, sin embargo, oí pasos. ¿Y si era otra clienta de la que se estaba despidiendo? No, no sería capaz de hacerme eso... ¿o sí? Cuando se abrió la puerta, apareció Emma. Sujetó la puerta y se hizo a un lado.

—Pasa —me dijo.

Al pasar junto a ella, me llegó un perfume muy fuerte. Me pareció incluso más alta que la otra vez, lo cual no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta los zapatos de tacón de aguja que llevaba. Evidentemente, estaba vestida para recibir clientas: llevaba una minifalda negra de cuero, unos zapatos que por lo menos la hacían diez centímetros más alta y un chaleco también de cuero bajo el cual, al menos en apariencia, no llevaba ninguna otra prenda.

Decididamente, su atuendo no era el de una prostituta pero me imaginé lo atractiva que le habría parecido con esa ropa a la mujer que acababa de marcharse, me imaginé cómo le había desabrochado el chaleco... Avanzó unos cuantos pasos —me maravilló verla caminar sobre aquellos zapatos— y señaló el sofá.

—Siéntate y tómate algo, si quieres. —Sonrió—. Supongo que te sentirás más cómoda si me cambio de ropa.

La observé mientras se alejaba y desaparecía tras una puerta que había a la izquierda. Me di cuenta de que, hasta aquel momento, había pensado que el apartamento sólo tenía una habitación, ya que la cama estaba allí. Pero claro, era necesario, profesionalmente hablando. Había otra habitación en la que ella dormía... sola.

¿Con qué clase de ropa me sorprendería ahora? ¿Qué creía que esperaba yo? Le había pedido aquella cita como clienta y, por tanto, era lógico que me tratara como tal. Se abrió la puerta y ella regresó a la habitación. Se había puesto una bata blanca y larga hasta el suelo, la clase de prenda que toda ama de casa que se aprecie tiene en su armario... Sólo que la suya era de una seda carísima.

Emma se sentó a mi lado muy tranquila, y me sonrió. Era la misma sonrisa que me había dedicado la última vez para demostrarme lo bien que sabía hacer su trabajo. Era una sonrisa afable, casi cariñosa. Sentía tantos deseos de tocarla que casi podía notar en mis dedos la suavidad de su piel... ¡pero no quería ser una clienta! La quería para mi sola.

— ¿Te gusta la música? —me preguntó.

Oh, no, lo que faltaba, un poco de horrorosa música ambiental. Quise ser cortés por lo que no me quedó más remedio que aceptar.

—Sí —dije, tratando de controlarme.

Se puso en pie y se acercó a un pequeño equipo estéreo. Puso un CD, apretó el botón del play y se volvió. Las cuatro estaciones. Estoy segura de que me quedé boquiabierta.

Emma regresó de nuevo al sofá y se sentó junto a mí, supuse que para iniciar la gran escena de la seducción, pero no hizo nada: se limitó a seguir sentada, mientras yo contemplaba sus piernas, otra vez cruzadas. Me sentí obligada a preguntarle si... la verdad es que no pude evitarlo.

— ¿Lleva...? —Se me quebró la voz y volví a intentarlo—. ¿Lleva algo debajo de la bata, señorita Swan?

Aquello pareció animarla un poco.

—No —me contestó Emma con una expresión risueña—. ¿Para qué?

Me quedé allí sentada, completamente paralizada. Era un juego: me obligaba a participar, desplegaba sus artes seductoras y me invitaba a seducirla. Y sin embargo... ¿con cuántas mujeres había jugado a aquel juego? «Qué más da, ¿acaso no estás disfrutando? Sí, me gusta, pero me gustaría más si lo hiciera sólo para mí, si desplegara sus artes seductoras sólo para mí».

Supongo que era fácil adivinar mis pensamientos. Cuando la miré, una sombra oscureció su rostro e hizo desaparecer la mirada risueña de sus ojos.

— ¿Quieres que me desnude? —dijo Emma mientras acercaba la mano al cinturón de su bata.

—No. —Levanté la mano. No me sentía capaz de soportar aquella mirada: la de alguien que espera instrucciones. Sin embargo, siguió mirándome.

— ¿Quieres qué...? —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la cama.

Ah, sí, claro que quería, y mucho, pero así no. Con aquella actitud profesional, no. Y por otra parte... ¿de cuánto tiempo disponíamos? Me aclaré la garganta.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo...? —empecé a decir.

Se echó a reír y pareció aliviada.

—Ah, ya entiendo —dijo—, te preocupa el tiempo. —Se inclinó sobre mí y como quien no quiere la cosa apoyó la mano en mi pierna. El roce de su piel fue como una descarga eléctrica. Acercó un poco la cara y dijo—: No te preocupes por eso. —Me hablaba en voz baja. Frotó su mejilla contra la mía y empezó a subirme la mano por la pierna —. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti —me susurró al oído—, una clienta ha cancelado su cita.

Me aparté de golpe hacia el brazo del sofá. «¡Así que era eso!», pensé.

— ¡Por Dios! —Emma se puso en pie de un salto y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su bata—. ¡No hagas eso! —Me lanzó una mirada centelleante—. ¡Esto es lo que hay! ¡Ya sabes a qué me dedico, Regina! —Giró sobre sus tacones de aguja, miró en la otra dirección y luego se volvió para observarme una vez más—. Y hoy tú eres mi clienta.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

Me observó con una mirada un poco más dulce. Sus cambios de humor me mareaban, mis cambios de humor me confundían. Se acercó al sofá, apoyó una rodilla en el asiento y me cogió la cabeza con ambas manos.

— ¿Te sirve de algo que te diga que me gustas mucho, Regina? —Me miró directamente a los ojos. Yo asentí en silencio y tragué saliva con dificultad dejando de lado el orgullo, no entendía que poder tenía ella en mi pero no podía dejar de sentirme vulnerable al lado de Emma Swan.

— ¿No se lo dice a...?

—No, no se lo digo a todas. —Se rió, en tono burlón mientras seguía sujetándome la cara con las manos—.Ósea, me gustas. —Me dio un besito en la mejilla izquierda—. Sí, la verdad es que me gustas. —Lo mismo, pero en la mejilla derecha—. Creo que hasta me gustas mucho. —Sus susurros sensuales me sumergieron en un mar de lava ardiendo.

Después se dejó caer hacia delante y me besó. Besaba increíblemente bien, y al igual que en nuestro primer encuentro, me puso de lo más caliente. Se dejó caer a mi lado y me atrajo hacia ella. La abracé, y noté lo suave y agradable que era al tacto la seda de su bata; tanto, que no supe muy bien si prefería abrazarla con aquella prenda o sin ella.

—No quiero que se desnude, señorita Swan —dije, tras liberarme de su beso.

Emma se echó a reír en voz baja.

—Supongo que se puede arreglar —dijo.

Apoyó los labios en mi garganta y los dejó resbalar a lo largo de mi cuello. Yo gemí de placer. Se dejó caer hasta que quedó tumbada debajo de mí, pero sin apartar los labios de mi garganta. Empezó a desabrocharme la camisa y cada vez que desabrochaba un botón, besaba la piel que quedaba al descubierto. Finalmente se dejó caer hacia atrás y me miró.

— ¿No te gustaría ponerte un poco más cómoda?

Me puse en pie de un salto, me quité las botas y me desabroché el pantalón. La observé: estaba tendida sobre el sofá y el blanco de su bata contrastaba de una forma sorprendente con el negro de la tapicería: Emma, tumbada con una pose sensual, completaba la escena a la perfección.

La seda de la bata que llevaba marcaba claramente las curvas de su cuerpo: sus hombros rectos, sus pechos, la línea curva de sus caderas... Muy despacio, me quité los pantalones. Emma no dejaba de observarme y me sentí bien apreciada.

Me acerqué a ella una vez terminé de despojarme de casi toda mi ropa, debajo de mi mano su estómago subía y bajaba a intervalos regulares. Deslicé un poco más la mano y la metí bajo su bata. La dejé reposar sobre la parte superior de su pierna. Emma seguía respirando tranquilamente, con absoluta normalidad, y yo pensé de nuevo en lo que había pensado aquella mañana: tal vez era cierto que no sentía nada de nada. Pero... ¿y la otra vez? Aquella noche, las cosas fueron muy distintas.

Aparté la mano, sin que ella protestara. Se apoyó en un codo y dejó descansar la otra mano en mi nuca. Separó los labios, me obligó a acercarme un poco más y me besó. Me hizo cosquillas en la nuca mientras me besaba con prudencia, como si quisiera tantear el terreno. Debe de ser la técnica 324, pensé. A pesar de lo experta que era su lengua, mi excitación desapareció por completo y ella se dio cuenta.

— ¿He hecho algo que no te gusta?

Detestaba aquella buena voluntad, aquel tono afable de su voz, aquel empeño en que todo me resultara lo más satisfactorio posible. ¡Maldición! Lo sentía en su andar felino y su mirada centelleante, Emma Swan era una cazadora… ¿por qué demonios actuaba tan falsamente complaciente? Sí, de nuevo su profesionalidad. Al fin y al cabo, estaba haciendo su trabajo, ¿por qué me costaba tanto aceptarlo?

Negué con la cabeza y aunque tuve la intención de salir corriendo para no encarar la situación, Regina Mills podía ser cualquier cosa menos cobarde. Así que con una nueva determinación en mi mente, cubrí con mi cuerpo el suyo sintiendo su calor corporal, con suavidad tomé su mentón y la besé. Iba a conseguir que Emma Swan perdiera el control. En ese instante era una mujer con una misión: no me iba a detener hasta que ella suplicara a gritos que la tocara tan mal que para cuando acabara con Emma Swan, ella no iba ni a recordar su nombre.

Mis labios rozaron los suyos y cuando ella trató de profundizar el contacto me aparte con una sonrisa burlona. Volví a rozar sus labios de forma más atrevida mientras mis manos la acariciaban por debajo de su bata sin prisa pero me separé de inmediato cuando Emma empezó a devolverme el beso.

—Vamos a jugar un juego —Siseé contra su garganta— ¿Le interesa, señorita Swan?

—Sí. —Contestó Emma sorprendida ligeramente pero adoptó una pose más desafiante al notar mi inútil intento de ocultar mi diversión. — ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

— Usted, señorita Swan, no tiene que hacer nada. En esta hermosa mañana voy a hacerla venirse tan duro que no va a olvidar mi nombre de nuevo. Porque cuando este con otra _clienta_ no va a poder dejar de pensar en mí, en como la deshice a mí antojo. No va poder dejar de imaginarse mis dedos penetrándola ni mi lengua acariciándola. Voy a hacerle el amor como nunca nadie se lo ha hecho, Emma Swan. —Susurré contra su oído antes de besar su lóbulo suavemente.

Emma paso saliva con necesidad y con placer la vi abrir los ojos muy impresionada. Para ser sincera yo también estaba sorprendida, pero Swan me hacia salirme de mi rol y hasta el momento lo estaba disfrutando más de lo que quería admitirme a mí misma.

—Eres una mujer muy arrogante, Regina Mills—Inquirió ella frunciendo el ceño mientras analizaba mi rostro minuciosamente. —Es curioso que hace unos minutos parecías una niñata asustada que por primera vez contrata los servicios de una prostituta. Muy curioso, ¿qué pasa si pierdes?

—Es un juego en el que nadie puede perder, Swan. —Susurré sobre su oído antes de mordisquearlo sin hacerle daño. —Y de todas formas, yo nunca pierdo.

Mis manos cobraron vida propia y se aventuraron a seguir explorando su deliciosa piel blanca y cremosa, me ardía todo el cuerpo y sentía que iba a hacer erupción en cualquier momento, quería poseerla ya mismo. Su bata de seda contra mi cuerpo me aliviaba y me encandilaba con cada roce, sus cabellos escurriéndose contra el cuero del sofá y su cuerpo temblando de forma incontrolada entre mis brazos me estaba matando. Emma dejo escapar un ligero gemido cuando pellizqué uno de sus pezones y supe que escucharla gemir era el incentivo suficiente.

Ella enredó sus piernas con las mías y empezó a balancearse creando una deliciosa fricción entre nuestros cuerpos, la besé largamente mientras ella amasaba mis senos. Me separé de Emma lo suficiente como para perder el contacto y un gemido de frustración de su parte me indicó que estaba yendo por el camino correcto. Desabroché su bata jalando el cinturón de seda y en un movimiento fluido amarré sus manos y los sujeté lo mejor que pude contra el espaldar del sofá.

—Cuidado señorita Swan, si no la conociera bien diría que me está concediendo la victoria. —Me burlé mientras Emma gruñía frustrada.

Acaricié su torso sintiendo como su piel suave se erizaba ante mi toque, mi lengua cepilló el labio inferior de Emma. No hubo vuelta atrás. Cuando acarició mi espalda me di cuenta de que sus manos temblaban. Y lo hicieron más cuando la miré con un irremediable deseo en los ojos, la observé sintiéndola mía por un instante y supe que iba a ganar aunque al final ella terminara rompiéndome el corazón.

Abrí la boca y atrapé la lengua de Emma Swan en otro beso, ella trataba de ganar batalla por el control entre jadeos y suspiros entrecortados que buscaban derrotar al poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones. Antes de pudiera darse cuenta mis manos tiraban al suelo la bata de seda. El gemido que escapaba por salir de mi boca al sentir su boca sobre mi garganta fue sustituido por un grito gutural de su parte cuando Emma sintió mi muslo presionar su centro.

Lo único que Emma podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por cada punzada de placer que se presentaba en todo su cuerpo. Sentía el triunfo golpear con fuerza en mi pecho, sus caderas dejándose llevar por si solas friccionándose contra mí, me sacaron un gemido ahogado y aunque no pude ver su rostro sentí su sonrisa iluminando la sala. En ese instante fui vergonzosamente consciente de lo húmeda que estaba mi ropa interior y supe que debía acelerar el ritmo o iba a perder en mi propio juego.

—Síguete moviendo Swan… —Ordené con a voz ronca por la excitación y ella me miró un segundo con tanto deseo reflejado en sus preciosos ojos que supe que nunca iba a borrarme esa imagen de la mente.

El calor estaba matándome y lo único que quería era sentir a Emma por todas partes, sin importar ese juego absurdo e improvisado que había inventado. Podía sentir su núcleo lleno de deseo cuando Emma hizo otro movimiento y besó mis senos con fiereza pero sin llegar a lastimarme. Estaba perdiendo el control y nada se había sentido nunca tan bien como eso. Una de mis manos dejó de acariciar a Emma y fue directo a mi propia entrepierna, acaricie con fuerza aquel punto que me estaba quemando. Una leve presión y todo mi cuerpo se volvió de plastilina.

— ¿Qué haces?—Inquirió Emma sorprendida y más excitada al descubrir mi masturbatorio espectáculo.

—No la tomaba por idiota, señorita Swan —. Respondí apretando la mandíbula para no deshacerme de inmediato.

Ella llevó sus manos detrás de mi espalda para acariciar todo mi contorno, y allí me di cuenta de que ella se había desatado hace tiempo a juzgar por el ardor de lo que seguramente serían arañazos por toda mi espalda, luego levantó el rostro para verme dándome placer a mí misma aún encima de Emma. Me había erguido completamente y mis dedos se habían perdido entre sus pliegues húmedos y calientes, Emma no lo vio venir y un placer morboso se adueño de mi al ver lo desesperada y vulnerable que se veía. ¿Qué ella no sentía nada? Já, ahora sabía que eso era una mentira tan grande como una casa. Swan sólo pudo morderse el labio inferior y soltar gemidos de auténtico placer cuando la penetré con dos dedos, me empecé a mover de inmediato estaba tan empapada que no era difícil resbalar en su cálido interior e hice un esfuerzo por no correrme antes de llevarla al orgasmo.

Ella molió sus caderas contra mí desesperada por llegar mientras yo sentía mi sangre hervir cada vez que mis dedos se hundían en su carne.

—Regina… Te necesito… —Suplicó entrecortadamente y me deleité al saber lo mucho que me deseaba, me hacía sentir que no estaba sola en esto. Aunque era probable que ella nunca me correspondiera y de todas formas, ¿cómo demonios me había encaprichado con una puta?

—Por favor. —Insistió con la voz tan suave como la seda de su bata. Posiblemente terminaría muerta si Emma seguía hablándome de esa forma, agregué otro dedo y ella se retorció entre mis brazos.

Emma cambió posiciones y se sentó a horcadas encima de mi abdomen, seguía montado mis dedos y gimiendo con los ojos cerrados mientras sus senos rebotaban al ritmo de sus embestidas, brindándome un espectáculo que se quedaría grabado a fuego en mi mente. Con mi mano libre la tomé de las caderas y la impulse más duro contra mí. Yo sabía que faltaba poco, podía sentirlo justo debajo de su vientre, una corriente arremolinarse con fuerza y desesperación.

Emma gimió brutalmente con fuerza cuando algo dentro de ella estalló. Sus piernas se habían apretado con tanta fuerza en mi cintura, que apenas creía posible que todavía no nos hubiéramos unido en una sola. Dejé escapar un jadeo necesitado cuando su cuerpo me cubrió completamente, una sonrisa cansada y satisfecha se dibujó en sus labios.

A pesar de que el infierno se había desatado en mi cuerpo y que deseaba que me tocara más que nada, me forcé a acariciarla tranquilamente. Cuando Emma trato de incorporarse y retribuirme el orgasmo, me separé de ella y la besé largamente.

—Lo siento señorita Swan, pero el juego no ha terminado. —Murmuré antes de cambiar de posiciones y acariciar con mi lengua su palpitante clítoris.

—Vas a enloquecerme Regina. —Se quejó sin mucha convicción Emma.

Me deleité con su sabor almizclado, sentía que podía hacer eso toda la vida. Sólo escuchar su voz, sus gemidos, sus protestas, me hacían querer mantenerme así indefinidamente. Tracé una línea con la punta de mis dedos por sus hombros desnudos, empezando a descender por toda su espalda. Emma tuvo que respirar profundamente cuando me dediqué en dar pequeños mordiscos en sus muslos; vi como sus manos apretaron el cuero del sofá. Tenerla a mi merced sólo me estaba excitando aún más.

Emma se abrió más de piernas y se aferro a mi cabello mientras emitía un sin número de gemidos y jadeos descontrolados. Cambié la velocidad y la intensidad, en un instante estaba a punto de hacer que ella se corriera y al otro mi lengua toqueteaba superficialmente su intimidad.

—Estás jugando…—Se quejó frustrada.

—Un poco —Siseé encendida, reemplacé mi lengua por mi dedo gordo y me dediqué a acariciar su clítoris mientras mi lengua la penetraba separando sus pliegues.

Emma volvió a gemir mientras alzaba las caderas dándome una vista privilegiada.

—Sostén el respaldo del sofá —Ordené entre jadeos, tratando de contenerme a mí misma. Ella obedeció y sentí una mezcla de soberbia y lujuria al comprobar que Emma había bajado sus defensas.

—Regina…

No podía ver sus ojos, pero su tono suplicante hizo que mis trazos empezaran a redondear y presionar su clítoris con más rapidez que antes. Las caderas de Emma aceleraron el ritmo y mi lengua se deslizó más profundo dentro de ella.

—Sí, sí, sí… — Repitió Emma como si fuera un mantra. Mordí su hombro y Emma emitió un gritó.

—Joder…

Emma se perdió, tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las manos sujetando con tanta fuerza el respaldo del sofá que temí por sus dedos entumecidos. Sentí como las paredes de Emma aprisionaban mi lengua y supe que estaba a punto de llegar. Un poco de presión en su clítoris y ella explotó en un intenso orgasmo que la hizo convulsionar en mis brazos.

No hubo más palabras. No me sonrió. Yo le devolví la mirada y supe que más que obsesionada estaba enamorada de ella. Que sin importar cuantas veces me acostara con Emma Swan no iba a poder sacarla de mi cabeza. Y también supe que jamás podría decírselo, de la misma manera que jamás podría esperar oírselo decir a Emma.

Me puse en pie aterrada. No podía hacerlo, y estaba claro que jamás podría, Emma me hacía sentir débil y con ganas de algo más. Ya había olvidado la última vez que me había visto con alguien en un futuro. ¡Un futuro con una prostituta! Já, era tan ridículo como risible. Emma me miró, expectante, pero tuve la sensación de que me observaba sin ningún interés especial.

—. Me voy enseguida —dije alejándome de ella de inmediato y buscando mi ropa por toda la habitación—.Discúlpeme, señorita Swan pero se me ha hecho tarde.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada —dijo agitada—. Una tarde libre no prevista.

No hizo ningún intento por retenerme. Claro, ¿y por qué iba a hacerlo? Yo no le importaba en absoluto. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que me habría gustado que su reacción fuera distinta. Me tragué el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta y me di la vuelta. En cuestión de segundos, ya estaba vestida; Emma seguía jadeando mientras se recobraba.

—Esto... eh... ¿cuánto le debo?—Musité con torpeza.

La situación era espantosa. En su sonrisa algo había cambiado, aunque casi imperceptiblemente.

—Nada, Regina —dijo, mientras alzaba una mano—. Ganaste el juego.

* * *

><p><em>¿Que tal? Para ser honesta es como la primera vez que escribo algo tan explicito y me encantaría saber su opinión, recuerden que cualquier sugerencia, crítica, opinión y demás es bien recibida.<em>

_Agradezco a todos los follows y favoritos y especialmente agradezco a:_

_Love Girl: Creo que todos amamos a Milla, y en eso ya somos dos las peliculas de Resident Evil son la cosa más genial del planeta aunque los libros no se quedan atrás. Aún sigo con la idea en la cabeza pero me gustaría acabar con este fic primero porque me conozco y si empiezo a subir al mismo tiempo al final no voy a terminar haciendo ni lo uno ni lo otro, así que quedara pendiente. Un abrazo y espero que te guste :)_

_Emanuele Kent: Aquí tienes más ;) , todas aquellas preguntas se te resolveran proximamente, no digo pronto porque es algo larga la historia pero en verdad vale la pena, hay un punto en el que Emma tiene que quebrarse para mostrarle a Regina todo lo que la convirtió en lo que es y estoy segura que te va a encantar. Un saludo y espero te haya gustado. _

_Melissa Swan: ¡Que tu imaginación siga volando! Jajaj mentira, me alegro saber que te ha gustado como he llevado esta adaptación y que logras verlas a ellas como las protagonistas de Taxi a París, creo que más capítulos han ganado así que prepárate para Swanqueen. El fic de zombies sigue resonando por mi mente pero hasta que termine de adaptar este no creo que publique nada, no quiero enredarme con los detalles en el futuro por ir publicando de a poquitos. Aunque nunca he odiado mucho a Robin ni a Hook lo que no sirve que no estorbe y esos dos no hacen nada en OUAT aparte de acaparar escenas y hacerle daño a mi adorada Regina, así que tengo ganas de vendetta muajaja. Espero te guste el capítulo :)_

_leylay: Lamento no haberte podido dar gusto con más diálogos pero no te preocupes que pronto van a empezar a conocerse de verdad, por ahora ya vimos a una Regina descubriendo lo que en verdad siente por Emma y eso que a duras penas la conoce, pronto van a profundizar más en su relación sin sexo de por medio. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Un saludo._

_Sin nada más que agregar, nos leemos pronto._

_Enteramente suya,_

_AnotherCrazyUser _


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola a todos! Ya sé, ya sé. Esto va así, primero *inserte aquí disculpa personalizada sobre porque no actualice antes* y luego va *inserte aquí comentario entusiasta sobre el fic* para finalmente *inserte disclaimer aquí* y ahora sí, todo suyo para leer el primer capítulo sin sexo desde...desde que publiqué esta historia ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Quinto capítulo.<strong>

Su sonrisa me hacía enloquecer. Su actitud indiferente me dejaba muy claro lo mucho que me había engañado a mí misma. El amor no era algo que tuviera espacio en su vida y, desde luego, no era yo la mujer que podía cambiar ese hecho. Y si a mí me sucedía exactamente lo contrario, era mi problema.

Dada su profesión, Emma Swan no podía enamorarse, y yo tendría que haberlo visto desde el principio, sin embargo, me pregunté desde cuando había planeado yo enamorarme de nuevo y la respuesta vino sola: al verla retorcerse asustada entre mis brazos y sentir que necesitaba a alguien, en ese instante, quise que ser ese alguien.

Me vi a mí misma como si me estuviera contemplando en un espejo. Una ejecutiva bastante guapa. Yo tenía el pelo oscuro, no quedaría mal al lado de su melena rubia. Un contraste interesante. Sin poder evitarlo, me eché a reír, aunque estuviera fuera de lugar.

—Bueno, pues vale —dije, por decir algo. Emma, aún recostada en el sofá me tendió la mano y yo se la estreché automáticamente.

Fue un momento increíble... una eternidad que duró cinco segundos. Ella representó su papel a la perfección, sin dejar de sonreír ni un instante. Yo ya no podía sonreír, así que me volví a toda prisa hacia la puerta.

Nada tenía sentido: llevaba años en la oficina, era capaz de dirigir proyectos, de liderar un equipo, de tomar decisiones, de gastar o ganar millones a través de mi empresa y sin embargo... ¿qué estaba haciendo allí? Nada, desesperarme por una mujer que no lo merecía.

¿Por qué me afectaba tanto? No era la primera vez que me enamoraba de una mujer que no sentía lo mismo por mí. Y, desde luego, no era la primera vez que sufría por alguien. ¿Acaso no había aprendido de mis experiencias? Pues no. Me acordé en ese momento de uno de mis grandes amores, de la época en que yo vivía en la residencia universitaria. Se parecía mucho a Emma. En realidad, todas se parecían mucho a ella, pues me perdía sin remedio en cuanto veía una belleza rubia de ojos azules.

Ahora, sin embargo, tenía un buen trabajo, llevaba bastante tiempo soltera y no me iba tan mal, ¿no? Con ella, sin embargo...con Emma había algo distinto, un sentimiento muy especial. « Eso lo pensabas cada vez, siempre creías que la mujer era la indicada para tu final feliz». Me fui a casa convencida de que sencillamente era inevitable, lo cual tampoco era nada nuevo, pues ya lo había pensado de la última chica. Y de la penúltima.

Me tumbé en la otomana y, de inmediato, empecé a desearla otra vez: olí su perfume, sentí su piel, la vi frente a mí... Pero no como la había visto la mayor parte del tiempo, sino como yo quería verla, es decir, como una mujer que me quería de verdad. Sentía tantos deseos de tocarla que de repente, empecé a notar un calor muy intenso por todo el cuerpo. Pensé que tal vez se trataba de la excitación de antes, cogí la bolsa de deportes y fui al gimnasio.

Cuando terminé mi habitual rutina de dos horas, que normalmente hacía dos o tres veces por semana, me dirigí a la sala de máquinas, y cuando ya no fui capaz de levantar ni una sola pesa más porque me temblaban todos los músculos, me dirigí a las bicicletas estáticas. Seleccioné la opción «carrera» y elegí al oponente más difícil, cuando me sentí satisfecha me fui a la ducha completamente agotada.

Me costó un gran esfuerzo conducir hasta mi casa y arrastrarme por la escalera hacia mi apartamento. Me dejé caer en la cama sin ni siquiera quitarme el chándal y me quedé dormida de inmediato. Me desperté por culpa de una pesadilla espantosa. Yo estaba en la habitación y había alguien junto a mí. Las cosas se movían solas. La puerta se abría muy despacio y proyectaba una sombra en la pared. Tuve la sensación de que había algo oculto allí detrás. Tanteé en busca del interruptor de la lamparita de noche y cuando encendí la luz, me di cuenta de que todo había sido producto de mi imaginación.

Una vez, tras vivir una experiencia similar, Archie Hopper, mi psicólogo me contó que esos miedos son la inversión de un deseo. La persona no quiere en realidad estar sola, pero lo está, por eso imagina que hay alguien. Por desgracia, eso causa la misma ansiedad que estar solo, porque no es real. Y también por desgracia, la explicación no sirvió para calmar mis miedos, por mucho que me la creyera al pie de la letra. Así pues, dejé la luz encendida; después de abrir los ojos unas cuantas veces más, presa del pánico, pude conciliar el sueño reparador que tanta falta me hacía. De hecho, me quedé dormida con una sonrisa en los labios, pues lo último que cruzó por mi mente fue una experiencia parecida que me sucedió en la segunda residencia en la que viví.

En aquella ocasión, acababa de trasladarme y tuve una pesadilla que me hizo abandonar precipitadamente la habitación. Como suele ocurrir en las residencias de estudiantes, lo único que tienes es una habitación, así que no me quedó más remedio que sentarme en el pasillo. Me sentía incapaz de volver a entrar por miedo a encontrarme con los espantosos fantasmas de mi imaginación. Muy temprano por la mañana, cuando yo ya casi me había congelado llegó un estudiante. Obviamente, a él no le habían impresionado en lo más mínimo mis fantasmas, y lo único que vio fue a una chica sentada en pijama en el pasillo, temblando de frío. Sólo le había visto una vez, pero su comentario de: « ¿Hay ratones en tu habitación?» me hizo reír y consiguió que olvidara mis tenebrosos pensamientos. Daniel era su nombre y fue el único chico con el que he salido.

Un comentario como aquel, era justo lo que necesitaba ahora. Pero evidentemente, esta vez no me iba a quedar más remedio que arreglármelas solita.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente fui a la oficina, aunque sabía que sería incapaz de concentrarme en el trabajo. Sin embargo, la perspectiva de quedarme en casa me parecía mucho peor. En el trabajo me limité a hacer lo imprescindible. Ese día no fui la mejor trabajadora del mundo y, desde luego, tampoco fui la mejor jefa del mundo. Y a los que tuvieron la mala suerte de tener que preguntarme algo no les quedó más remedio que aguantar mi mal humor.<p>

Actué de esa forma hasta que ni yo misma fui capaz de soportarme un solo minuto más. Volví a probar con el gimnasio y después regresé a la oficina algo más relajada y de un humor más aceptable. En cualquier caso, mi incapacidad para controlar la situación no me hacía precisamente feliz. Por experiencia, sabía que sólo existían dos posibles desenlaces: o bien la convencía para que se comportara conmigo de la forma que yo deseaba, al menos en parte, o bien estaba condenada a pensar en ella durante mucho tiempo, oscilando entre la alegría y la esperanza, la decepción y la resignación.

Llegué a la conclusión de que tenía que prescindir de un elemento —léase sexo— si quería disfrutar de los otros —léase paz y felicidad interiores—, ya que dichos elementos eran absolutamente irreconciliables. Y teniendo en cuenta de que era Emma Swan de quién estamos hablando, inimaginables. Hasta ahora, todos nuestros encuentros habían tenido que ver con el sexo, así que no era capaz de imaginarla en otro plano.

¿Qué le propondría yo a una mujer a la que acabara de conocer, una mujer con la que aún no me hubiera acostado y con la que ni siquiera supiese si llegaría a hacerlo? Pues estaba bastante claro, le propondría algo normal y corriente, como ir al cine o salir a cenar. Claro, ¿por qué no? Lo peor que podía pasar era que me dijera que no y, en ese caso, bueno, superaría la decepción. Me di cuenta de lo entusiasmado que se mostraba mi lado masoquista respecto a esa decisión. Esa noche pensaba dormir como un tronco. Mañana será otro día, me dije, tal vez el día perfecto para llamar a alguien...

* * *

><p>—Una cita un poco rara, ¿no? —dijo.<p>

A mí sí que me parecía extraño. Emma consideraba perfectamente aceptable concertar una cita sexual, pero, en cambio, una sencilla invitación para salir a cenar se le antojaba «rara». Bueno, hasta ese momento yo siempre había creído que salir a cenar era una actividad relativamente normal. Cuando el trabajo no lo impedía saboteando mi vida social —algunas personas me consideraban una adicta al trabajo—, yo tenía la costumbre de salir a cenar dos o tres veces por semana con algún amigo o con alguna amiga. Cocinar no siempre me resultaba posible debido a mi volumen de trabajo. Sin embargo, cuando tenía tiempo invitaba a un par de amigos a cenar en casa. Cocinar no se me daba nada mal. Mis pasteles de manzana y soufflés son famosos.

— ¿Demasiado rara para aceptarla? —pregunté directamente.

Su decisión dependía, probablemente, de criterios de los cuales yo no sabía nada, como tampoco sabía nada de Emma. Hiciera lo que hiciera, seguro que me iba a decir que no.

—Demasiado rara como para no pensarlo bien antes —dijo Emma enseguida. No se dejaba sorprender. Su comentario no era ni profesional ni personal. Eso podía entenderlo, pero me molestó un poco su actitud distante.

Quería saber qué se ocultaba detrás—.Ósea, que no puedo contestarte ahora. — Se comportaba con tanta indiferencia, que sentí ganas de darme cabezazos contra la pared por haberla llamado.

No tenía motivos para quedar conmigo a excepción, quizá, de los profesionales, pero no era eso lo que yo le estaba ofreciendo. Aunque... sí, quizá era eso lo que la frenaba. Quizá debía decidir antes a qué categoría pertenecía yo: a la de las clientas o a la de las... ¿de las qué?

—. ¿Puedes volver a llamarme luego?

—Vale, pero ¿prefiere que la llame según algún horario en concreto? —Estoy segura de que mi voz sonó bastante sarcástica, pero no tenía ganas de llamarla cada día y no encontrarla hasta el fin de semana. Después de todo, mi masoquismo no llegaba a tanto.

Se echó a reír. En serio, ¡se echó a reír! Ahora sí que estaba harta. ¡Se había reído de mí! Desde luego, no estaba dispuesta a consentírselo. Y por lo general, cuando invitaba a alguien a cenar, la gente solía aceptar mi invitación con un poco más de entusiasmo, murmuré entre dientes.

Sin embargo, Emma ni siquiera me oyó.

—Por si te sirve de algo, no me encontrarás antes de las siete.

—Oh, sí, me sirve de mucho.

Colgué el auricular bruscamente. ¿Por quién me había tomado? Probablemente por lo que era: un perrito rascando en su puerta. Me avergonzaba de mí misma, pero aún no podía rendirme. De momento, no me había dicho que no.

Me sumergí en mi trabajo y traté de no pensar en ella constantemente. Hacía bastante tiempo que el proyecto no progresaba tan rápidamente. Sin embargo, lo de no pensar en Emma Swan no se me daba tan bien, pues dedicaba todos los minutos libres a esa actividad. Mientras rellenaba un formulario para solicitar una ampliación del presupuesto en medio millón de dólares, la vi frente a mí, sonriendo y vestida con su bata de seda.

Me di cuenta de que hasta ahora sólo había visto —cuando ella no miraba— un pequeño fragmento de su alma. Lo que a mí me interesaba era el resto de aquello de lo que formaba parte aquel pequeño fragmento. Sin duda, lo tenía muy bien escondido y difícilmente me lo mostraría voluntariamente. Así que Emma Swan ocupaba mi mente por completo, y lo peor de todo era que estaba completamente segura de que ella no dedicaba ni un solo minuto a pensar en mí. Casi con toda probabilidad, se distraía con alguna otra mujer que podía ofrecerle mucho más que yo y desperdicié algunas horas maldiciéndola por eso.

Recordé nuestro primer encuentro, en un café llamado Granny´s. Cómo me había excitado... Hizo una entrada majestuosa, como si conociera a todo el mundo o bien como si no conociera a nadie. No sabría decir si las mujeres que hablaban con Emma lo hacían porque la encontraban tan fascinante como yo, o porque ya la conocían. Ella las trató a todas con la misma despreocupación e indiferencia y no se sentó a tomar algo con ninguna, sino que se sentó sola. Eran las demás las que se le acercaban.

Yo me dediqué a observarla de lejos y luego decidí llamar su atención. Sin embargo, ella no miraba nunca en mi dirección, lo cual despertó aún más mi curiosidad, no era usual que una mujer se resistiera a mis encantos. Tal vez fue sólo mi leve frustración lo que me llevó a tomar la decisión de conocerla. A decir verdad, apenas era capaz de recordar lo sucedido a partir de ese momento. De repente, me encontré en mitad de una situación sin saber muy bien cómo o por qué había llegado hasta allí.

* * *

><p>Durante toda la noche, me prohibí llamarla. ¿Quién sabe qué me esperaba? « ¡Te estás poniendo en ridículo!». Esas palabras cruzaron mi mente varias veces desde que le propuse salir a cenar. ¿Acaso no podía decidir lo que era bueno para mí y lo que no lo era? « ¿Y esto es bueno para ti, Regina? No, seguramente no. Entonces... ¿Por qué lo haces? Exacto. Esa es la cuestión».<p>

No me quedó más remedio que aceptarlo. Ansiaba estar con Emma Swan, quería algo más que ir a cenar. Así que la llamé al día siguiente y las cosas fueron casi como la primera vez. Ella contestó en tono tranquilo, sin decir su nombre. No se me ocurrió una buena forma de empezar, así que lo que hice fue preguntarle lo siguiente, después de decir mi nombre:

— ¿Ha pensado en mi propuesta?

— ¿Qué propuesta? —preguntó Emma.

¿Ahora no se acordaba? ¡Genial! Era la primera mujer que se resistía ante mí de ese modo. Me quede en silencio porque estaba segura de que no podría contener la frustración.

— ¿Sigues ahí, Regina? —preguntó ella, transcurridos unos instantes.

—Sí —dije, controlando mi voz y tratando de que no se me notara por teléfono—. Le había preguntado si quería salir a cenar conmigo.

—Ah, sí —dijo, como si lo recordara vagamente—. Ya lo he pensado. —Vaya, me dije, eso sí que es una proeza: se le había olvidado y aun así, había sido capaz de pensar en ello. ¡Esperaba que alguien se lo hiciera a Emma alguna vez!

— ¿Y? —«Mordaz» sólo describe por encima el tono de voz que utilicé—. ¿A qué conclusión ha llegado?

Estaba segura de que Emma Swan pensaba declinar mi invitación y ese pronóstico sirvió para tranquilizarme un poco. Un final rápido y sin dolor sería lo mejor para mí.

—Todavía no estoy segura —me contestó, en voz baja.

— ¡Pero si ha tenido un día entero para pensarlo! —exclamé, impulsada más por la sorpresa que por el enfado.

Pero claro, en realidad no había tenido un día para pensarlo, puesto que mi llamada acababa de recordárselo. ¿Por qué en mi interior se acumulaban al mismo tiempo tanta rabia y tanto deseo? De haber estado Emma frente a mí, no me habría largado tan rápido como la última vez: eso estaba clarísimo, independientemente de que tuviera o no intención de cobrarme. Desde luego, no habría obtenido de Emma lo que yo quería, pero al menos habría disfrutado de buen sexo. ¡Hasta yo sabía eso!

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, para todos aquellos que querían que se profundizara en lo que Regina sentía aquí hay un ligero vistazo a la vida de Regi, así que ¿qué creen que pasará? ¿Emma aceptará la cita? <em>

_Ya saben, cualquier sugerencia, opinión, etc...no duden en dejarla en un review._

_Quiero agradecerle a todos aquellos que agregaron la historia a favoritos o la están siguiendo :)_

_Y también quiero agradecer a:_

_SwanQueenOneLove: Me alegra que te guste la temática, es por lo diferente que me gusto traer esta historia en particular, espero te guste el capítulo. Un saludo._

_LoveGirl: Es un alivio saber que la escena de sexo no estuvo mal, era como la primera vez que escribo algo así y bueno tenía mis dudas. Aquí tienes la conti, Espero te guste, un saludo._

_Emanuele Kent: Definitivamente Regina tiene que dar de su parte, aquí vimos un cambio y ese lado masoquista de Regina es lo que va ayudarla a acercarse a Emma, la solución fácil es deprimirse y tratar de olvidarla. Creo que Emma se esta revaluando muchas cosas en este instante. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, un saludo._

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Enteramente suya,_

_AnotherCrazyUser_


End file.
